Newfound Love
by La Push Wolf Girl
Summary: Bella's day started out horrible. Being late and getting screamed at by Mike, but then she met him. One of Jacob's pack mates, Paul, she is his imprint and she couldn't be happier.
1. Savior

**Bella's POV****

* * *

**I stumbled through the hall, racing to get to class. I was late, very late. Probably the latest I have ever been my entire life. Well, maybe not I couldn't remember every time I have been late to school. I know when I was little I was late all the time, because of Renee deciding that we were going a different route to school that takes 15 more minutes or she woke up later than she usually did and I was left sitting on the couch for an hour waiting for her to get dressed.

Of course everything was different back then. I hadn't fallen in love with a 109 year old vampire, and certainly I didn't get my heart torn to peaces and stomped into the dirt by said vampire. It was much simpler back then.

Oh how I wish I could go back to my first day at Forks High and tell myself to not fall for _him. _Not to fall for the "caring parent"act of his parents_. _Or the big brother/sister acts of his siblings. Rosalie was the only one I would ever consider seeing again. She never faked who she was. Never acted liked she cared...

Nice going Bella, I reprimanded myself, now your sad and the day has barely begun.

I heard the shrill ring of a bell echo through the empty school hallway. Great I groaned. I have now missed 1st period. "Whats the point in staying?" I sighed to myself as I headed back to the parking lot. I had barely made it a few steps when the hall was swarming with students. Great I thought sarcastically.

"Bella!" Said a shout behind me. I groaned as I turned around. I had a really good feeling that it was Mike. Just what I need.

""Hey M-" He cut me off before I could continue.

"Bella! Where were you? I was really worried. Your not sick are you? That would be bad. I could take care of you if you like. My mom always-" I tuned him out at this point. I really didn't like Mike much anymore. Ever since the _they _left he started following me like a golden retriever.

"Mike." He was still babbling about me being sick. "Mike." Wow. He is still going. "Mike." Now I was starting to get irritated. "Mike!" Okay i am officially pissed off. I hate it when people ignore me or my opinions. I got enough of that the from Fuckward.

I was hocked. Where did that come from? I didn't have time to dwell on the thought. Mike's prattle shook me from them.

"Mike! Shut up! I. Am. Fine. I was just late to school and now I just decided to just go home! Fucking Christ! Let me talk before you start assuming things!" I was breathing heavily. I looked at Mike and saw a stunned expression on his face. Looking around the hall I saw other kids who were in the hall staring shocked at both of us. I could feel the beginning of a blush coming on my cheeks.

"Serves you right Newton!" I heard a booming voice say down the hall. Everyone in the hall started laughing and continued on their way to class. I looked down the hall curiously only to see Jacob standing there with 5 other La Push boys who were goofing off and teasing Mike. I locked eyes with the one standing next to Jacob. He was tall, not as tall as the oldest looking one, just a little bit shorter. His hair a black with some dark brown in it was in a messy disarray going in every direction. It was sexy, it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were my favorite. From where I was standing I saw that they were a light grey almost a steel color. They were beautiful. He was beautiful if you could call a man as sexy as him that.

Whoa Bella. Where did all of that come from. I thought to myself. Though I felt a sort of pull toward this man.

I started to walk down the hall toward them when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked back to see Mike holding my arm with his face flushed with anger.

"What Mike?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"You can't be serious Bella! Are you really going over to them? You are fucking crazy! I know you have been locking yourself up in your house and not listening to everybody, but Bella they are a fucking cult or something! They are always together and never talk to anyone else! Let alone talk to kids from Forks!" He started squeezing my arm as he ranted. It started to feel pain all in my arm.

"Ow Mike that hurts." I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off. He wouldn't budge. He just grabbed me tighter and kept yelling in my face. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I let out a pathetic whimper.

I closed my eyes in a feeble attempt to keep the tears in.

I heard a sickening crunch as I felt Mike's hand ripped from my arm. I gasped and opened my eyes. The boy- no _man _I saw standing by Jacob just minutes ago had punched Mike in the face. Mike scrambled to get up.

"You motherfucker! Why did you do that!" I had a feeling that was a bad thing to say.

"He's going to get it." I heard Jacob say behind me. I half turned to look at him a confused expression on my face. He just grinned at me shrugging while he turned back to watch. I turned back just in time to see the man grab Mike by the neck and lift him up so they were eye to eye. I looked down and saw Mike's feet a good few inches off the ground.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you dare touch _my _Bella again. No, don't even fucking think of touching or talking to her. I would usually beat the shit out of you, but I'd rather not have my Bella see me do that." He dropped Mike to the ground and turned to me. I barely registered that Mike scrambled down the hall into the nearest restroom. _His Bella? _It didn't sound so bad to me, but I barely knew him. I didn't even know his name!

He walked the few steps we were apart and gently cupped my face with his hands. We locked eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a calm sweet voice.

"Yes." I said barely above a whisper, but he heard me. He smiled slightly and I felt myself do the same. We stood there for what seemed like hours just staring in each others eyes. I heard a snicker and a throat clear behind me.

I turned to see Jacob and the rest of the boys who's names I didn't know were all laughing silently at us. I blushed which just set them off. They were all leaning against each other booming with laughter.

I looked down embarrassed. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me close to a warm body. I looked up to see the man with grey eyes smiling comfortingly down at me. I smiled slightly back still embarrassed. I couldn't help but to relax against him. He was just so warm.

"Sam. Jared. Shut up you guys are worse with Emily and Kim. Quil you are going to be the same with Claire soon and you know it." His voice held a warning a hidden threat that they seemed to understand as those three stopped laughing immediately.

"Jacob. Embry. shut the fuck or I will rip all of you hair out and let you phase bald. I wonder how that will look." This time his voice was very threatening, and I had no doubt in my mind that he would rip all of their hair out. I was confused though. What did he mean by phasing? I looked up at him in confusion. He seemed to realize what he said. He looked over at the oldest looking one with wide eyes. He seemed to understand what he said in them.

He cleared his throat. "Well Bella, I'm Sam Uley. This is Jared Pelletier" He pointed to the boy to the right of him with spiked up hair. "this is Quil Ateara" He pointed to the boy to the left of him with an easy going expression on his face. I knew we would get along.

He pointed over to Jacob "Of course you know Jacob, to the right of him is Embry Call."Jacob grinned me while Embry gave a shy wave. I waved back shyly and smiled at Jacob.

I looked at the man behind me a question in my eyes. Who is he?

He gave me a warm smile a squeezed my shoulders briefly. "Hello Bella, I'm...

* * *

**So, what do you think? I am changing this from a Seth/Bella story to something else. Either a Paul/Bella Jared/Bella or Sam/Bella. I would just have to change a few sentences in the story for Jared or Sam. Vote on poll! **

**It's 10:35p.m. right now and I'm really tired. I just finished writing the last few paragraphs, spell checking, and re reading it.**

**10 more reviews before I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I haven't been on this account in a loooooong time. I'm sure most of you have guessed that I am not continuing this story right now. Probably will sometime in the future. Just not anytime soon. I have started a new story on my other account called **Loving you **it's a paul/oc story.

_**I WILL BE DELETING THIS ACCOUNT VERY SOON!**_

_**PLEASE GO TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT **_

_**THIS STORY WILL BE TRANSFERED OVER THERE SOON WHERE I WILL EVENTUALLY FINISH IT**_

Thank you all for reading this story and I am sorry I haven't updated it in like a year. I just lost interest in it and the whole Paul/Bella pairing.

Hopefully you will all read my other story! :D


End file.
